


First Snow

by Vchanny



Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crystal Tokyo, Fluff, Gen, Winter, appreciation, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: It's time for Cheer Up Drabbles, again! This time, Christmas edition. I'm late, but Lyrhia prompted me this week with Setsuna/Diana; first snow. I was not satisfied, so I added a little doodle, too. Enjoy!Bored doing lessons inside, Setsuna takes her pupils for a walk.
Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	First Snow

The cold winter air danced through the time guardian’s long tresses as she looked down and over to her young ward, checking to see how she was faring with their walk through the sleeping gardens.

Bubblegum pink pigtails stuck out from under an equally pink winter hat and earmuffs. Hands shielded in mittens clutched at a furry grey bundle she had hiding in her scarf. Diana, giggling, seemed to be dealing with the crisp air far better than her princess, who was frowning.

“Why are we out here anyway?” the young princess complained through chattering teeth.

“It’s not that bad!” the kitten remarked, purring and trying to nuzzle the young girl’s chin. She was met with a gentle squeeze.

“It’s best not to spend all your time in a stuffy room. Fresh air is good for you, Small Lady.”

“But we’ll freeze to death!” the girl replied earnestly.

Setsuna chuckled, having been reminded of another princess once under her protection, adjusting her own scarf to ward off the cold. “No. We won’t,” came the calm reply. “Come. This way.”

The girl followed her down another winding pathway, glancing around the withered foliage as they made their way to the unknown destination. “Everything is so dead and ugly out here in the winter.”

“Persephone is back in the Underworld.”

“That’s right.” Setstuna nodded and reached over to reward the kitten with a chin scratch. “At least one of you has been paying attention to your lessons.”

“Hey!” the young princess protested. “I knew that, too.”

“Demeter’s grief keeps things from growing in the winter months,” Diana added.

“But, when Persephone returns to Olympus, the plants grow again,” the princess finished, not to be outdone.

“Very good.”

ChibiUsa huffed. “Did you bring me out here so I could feel her cold, bitter grief?”

Setsuna shot a peculiar look to the young girl, the comment feeling out of character. The cold did funny things to people’s moods. Or perhaps the changes of adolescence were upon them and she’d missed the signs. “No.”

The princess raised a brow at her mentor, but got distracted by the kitten in her scarf fumbling to get loose, her tiny claws snagged in different bits of fabric, unable to break free gracefully. “Diana! What are you-”

The wind had died down during their walk, and a quiet stillness had taken its place. A smile crept across the older woman’s face as she realized what the kitten was doing.

As the girl reached out, trying to catch the escaped feline, a single snowflake landed on her reddened nose. “It’s - it’s-”

“Snowing!” the kitten rejoiced, pouncing on the dainty flakes falling harder now.

“It’s snowing!” the pink-haired princess squealed, as she looked skyward and danced in the falling precipitation. 

Setsuna smiled, watching the two frolic. “It’s due to snow for a good while. Let’s go warm ourselves up with some hot chocolate in Mama-Mako’s kitchen, and come back when it’s accumulated a bit,” she suggested. The young girls nodded enthusiastically, and Diana jumped back to Chibi Usa’s arms before she took off running for the nearest doorway back into the Palace. The time guardian let out a content sigh as she followed behind at a more casual pace. It didn’t matter how many centuries that passed, the first snow was a special thing.

  
[ ](http://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=1JQMZUiZeHiNTTrbiCJIgnyfhZtCBxMM7)


End file.
